


Queen Moon

by ZeroGravityInq



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Darien being a massive child, Dub and Sub Names, Elements from all over the canon, Gen, Luna is all the way done, Mature Sailor Moon, Mom friend sailor moon, Non Traditional Relationships, Open Relationships, Overpowered Sailor Moon, Peggy Sue, Polyamory, Serena enjoying the chaos, Time Travel, Trista is all kinds of done, adult mind child body, kinda sorta, mostly playing jump rope with canon, original fuku, playing jump rope with time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravityInq/pseuds/ZeroGravityInq
Summary: Serena Tsukino was your average 14 year old...until she woke up with the mind of her far future self, Neo Queen Serenity. The Dark Kingdom will never know what hit it...A not too serious look of what would happen if Neo Queen Serenity's mind was flung back to the first episode of the anime just as she learns she is Sailor Moon.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. A Queen is Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I am going to be using some of the english names and mixing it in with japanese names. This isn't super canon and really I just pick and choose what I like from the various points in the franchise. It's just going to be wild.

Serena opened her eyes and everything was wrong.

Wrong ceiling, wrong bed, wrong room just wrong. 

It was as if she had traveled back in time and was 14 years old again, before she became Sailor Moon. But that wasn't possible. 

"Serena! You are going to be late! Wake up!"

But then again maybe it was. She got up and walked over to her closet - yup, that was her middle school school uniform. Looking in the mirror...yes, she was a young teenager again. 

As Queen of the Crystal Tokyo, she never truly aged much aside from wider hips and bigger bust after Rini was born. Scars never lingered and stretch marks never appeared. She was an unaging goddess in the eyes of mortals. 

But now she was younger and her powers locked away. There was one thing she could do. 

Have fun. 

With a smile she grabbed her uniform and got ready for the day. 

* * *

Ikuko sighed. It was far too quiet so that meant Serena was still not up yet. What was she going to do about her daughter? With another resigned sigh she turned to head upstairs to try to rouse Serena -

Only to run into Serena who stood quietly with a small smile on her face. 

"AIYA Serena! Don't scare me like that," she flustered, taking a few steps back, hand clutched over her heart. When did her daughter learn to move so silently?!

"Sorry Mama. I got dressed and came down once I woke up. Is this my lunch?" She asked, holding up the wrapped bento that had little bunnies on the cloth surrounding it. 

"Y-yes. Would you like some breakfast? I have some toast ready." Ikuko wondered to herself how Serena managed to grab the bento without her noticing. Are all teenagers this sneaky?

"I'll grab one and I can just eat it on the way. Thanks Mama." Serena smiled and hugged her. Ikuko felt her heart ease a bit. This was her first baby. Nothing nefarious going on here. 

Even if Serena felt a little strange. 

* * *

Serena ran down the streets, hopefully she had just enough time to -

"Hold it's tongue! I wanna hear it scream!"

Ah, Luna. 

Going around a corner, she came to the infamous parking lot where she met her best friend and advisor...currently being held down and hurt by a bunch of rotten kids. Well, yelling worked great the first time. 

"HEY! LEAVE THAT CAT ALONE!"

The kids ran away screaming and Serena spared a thought that if she was queen she could have compelled them to stay and found their parents so they can get reprimanded properly. Children who tortured animals never grew to be good people. 

"Poor kitty." Serena cooked, picking up the cat and cradling her in her arms. She let Luna have a moment of trying to remove the bandage - mostly so she can avoid getting accidentally scratched - then peeling it off to reveal the crescent moon underneath. 

"There you are, Luna."

Said cat looked up at her with wide eyes. Serena smiled back, placing the cat on top of a car. Luna remained staring. 

"I've got to go now but find me after school alright? Bye!"

And with that she took off, Luna's stunned stare following her. 

* * *

With seconds to spare, she made it to class. She all but collapsed at her desk, panting heavily. Younger she may be but she's still out of shape and the extra speed she put on to get to class on time almost hurt. 

"You made it!" Molly cheered quietly as Ms Haruna started to take roll call. 

"Barely," Serena groaned, her head on her desk. There was something else coming up, something she thought she forgot...

"Today I am handing back the results of your English Quiz!"

That. She forgot about that. Damn.

Looking over her paper, the 30 in red and circled, she didn't think it was too bad. It was English which she had studied quite well and spoke it fluently by the time she ascended the throne. Granted, she wouldn't be busting out in the middle of class with flawless English but at least she doesn't have to study as hard to bring her grade up. 

Science and Math however, she needed to study for real for that one. She could maybe rope Darien for that or have Amy tutor her early. With a sigh, she quietly made plans as her class chattered. 

"What did you get, Serena?"

"A 30. Mom is going to be super mad at me over it." With good reason, Serena thought to herself. She wouldn't quite be at Ikuko-mama's level of rage if Rini did the same but she would be very disappointed. 

Melvin piped up at this point about his grade which was still a B but Serena ignored him as the other girls chastised him for humble bragging when their grades were so much lower. 

She got to writing in her notebook making lists and plans. After many years, she got to organizing her thoughts on paper. Maybe she had a bit of pocket money left to get a diary and she can write down things better there. 

Class started seriously then and Serena paid close attention to the confusion of Molly and her friends. 

* * *

"Hey Serena, wanna go to my mom's store? We have a big sale of things going on." Molly said with a smile. She wasn't trying to push a sale but Serena had been odd all day. 

First she was quiet and super studious during class. She talked with them during lunch but she seemed...distant. She even went up to the math teacher after class to request tutoring, same for history and science!

There was something odd going on. 

"Maybe not today Molly. I have to tell mom about my quiz...and she will probably have me study after that," Serena replied with a grimace. "How long is the sale going to be going on? Maybe I can convince Dad to pick something up for me...or more likely Mom to calm her down after seeing my test score."

"I don't really know. Mom just kind of woke up and decided that today would be a sale day. She really knocked down the prices to like 80% off!" Molly also privately worried about her own Mom - she may not be a business owner herself but it didn't sound like a great plan to practically give away everything in the store. 

"OMG, is there anything excluded" One of their other friends asked. 

"No, not really. I saw this massive diamond get knocked down from 30,000 Yen to 300 Yen."

"NO WAY!!"

That still didn't seem to convince Serena who only smiled softly. 

"That's amazing. I'll come by later if I can. See ya!"

And with that she left and Molly was just as confused as she started. What was going on with Serena?

* * *

Luna followed her target at a cautious distance. This is supposed to be Sailor Moon but there was something odd about the girl. 

For the most part she seemed mature for her age and somehow knew who Luna was but there was still something wrong here. 

She just didn't act like a 14 year old. 

Yes, she was quiet and polite but not in the way a well trained or shy child would be. More like an older person in the body of a child. 

Was she possessed?

Aiya, the headache of possibly having to exorcise Sailor Moon of Dark Kingdom influence almost made Luna want to find those kids again so she can be put out of her misery. 

Almost. 

Regardless, Luna soldered on.

She followed the girl to the main district. She did do teenage things - pausing at the arcade and looking at posters. Weirdly, she seemed to be waiting for something or someone. 

Abruptly, the girl stopped and pulled out a paper from her book bag. She turned and balled it up, tossed the paper over her shoulder...

and it hit a young man square in the face. 

"Watch it!"

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Serena squeaked, turning to face the young man properly who was oddly wearing a full tuxedo and shades on. Maybe the young people in this town are just strange in general. 

The man unfurled the paper, grimacing as he took in the giant red 40 circled on the paper. 

"A 40?! How in the world -"

"HEY!" Serena snatched the paper from him. "That may be trash but that doesn't mean you can read it!" She crumpled it back up again then tossed it the trash properly this time. 

"No wonder you were throwing it away. I would be ashamed of such grades." The man smirked and oddly enough that made Serena blush a little. 

'She might actually be a normal girl. A cute boy is a cute boy.' Luna sighed mentally. She may be a cat but she could recognize nice male features when she sees them. 

"Well not everyone is good with Math, alright? Unless you plan to tutor me, you have no right to complain!"

"I don't have the time right now, Odango, but if I see you again, I might offer my services. You clearly need them." The boy smirked before leaving. Serena was still flushed but as she turned to go on her way, there was a little smile on her lips. 

_ Clearly that was planned but for what reason? Was the boy in on it? This warrants more investigation.  _

* * *

Serena stood in front of her house. Hopefully she got in early enough to head off her Mom talking to Melvin's mother. Well, time to find out. 

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri! How was school?" 

Ikuko was in the kitchen and not at the door with a creepy cheery smile so this certainly upped Serena's chances. 

"It was alright. We got our English quiz results back. I did poorly on it. I'm going to study in the dining room if that's alright?"

"Serena! You need to do better on - wait, you want to study in the dining room?"

"Well...yes. My room has a bunch of distractions in it and the living room has a TV. I could keep the TV off but then Shingo and Papa will show up eventually and want to watch it." Serena smiled shyly, mentally apologizing to Luna who will probably try and talk to her but that will have to be later in the night. 

Ikuko frowned and walked over to her daughter. She placed a hand on Serena's forehead. 

"I'm not sick Mama"

"That sounds like a fever to me but you don't feel particularly hot."

"That's mean, Mama!" Serena pouted. 

Ikuko smiled. "I have reason to be worried since you've been acting strange since this morning but I will allow this since it seems you are finally taking your studies more seriously."

Serena pouted at her more but that only made Ikuko's smile widen. 

"Come on and have a snack and then you can start studying."

* * *

Later that evening, Serena sat on her bed, legs crossed and the window open. Her clock read 3 minutes from midnight. With a sigh she leaned back against her headboard. 

She never really took the time to think on how she got into this situation. It didn't seem like it was the doing of Sailor Pluto since the warrior rarely tried to use her powers and never in this elaborate way. 

To her knowledge, there weren't any issues going on in her kingdom - Crystal Tokyo was thriving and Rini was doing well with her training with the next generation of senshi. Give or take a century or so, Serena could abdicate and let her daughter take the throne. A far more peaceful passing of the crown versus Serena's own. 

Her marriage to Darien hasn't cooled but mellowed out with age. Not to the point of it being problematic but much like Ikuko and Kenji - still in love. 

The rest of the senshi were doing well training their proteges. She knew Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were having a bit of trouble finding their replacements for the next generation but it wasn't too major of an issue. The Galaxy Cauldron was still creating Star Seeds in a regular amount. 

So why was she here?

"I've been looking for you, Serena."

Serena smiled, looking up to the black cat at her window. 

"And I've been waiting for you, Luna."

* * *

Luna was once again struck with the dichotomy of a young body but mature mind. 

"Why have you been waiting for me?" Luna leapt down onto the bed. 

"Well, if I am going to be Sailor Moon, I do need a proper advisor."

Luna's hackles raised. "How do you know about that? How do you know me?"

The girl didn't seem frightened at all by Luna's raised level of alert. 

"Well, the funny thing is...I went to bed as 14 year old Serena Tsukino and woke up 4500 year old Serena Chiba with the body of 14 year old Serena Tsukino."

What?

"What?"

Serena scratched at her face with one finger, a blush and a bashful look on her face. 

"Yeah it's a lot when put that way. Somehow my mind has been sent back to this time. On one hand I like being here and experiencing things all over again although school is a bit tedious but on the other, I really miss my husband and daughter and have a world to rule so...a bit inconvenient this whole time travel thing is."

Wait what why? Luna just could not deal with this. She was supposed to drop off the brooch and get the girl to be Sailor Moon but apparently she was actually a far older woman with a family and ruled a - 

"Did you say rule a world?"

"Yes." Serena smiled as serenely as her namesake and managed to bow while sitting. "Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo and joint ruler of Earth. Pleased to meet you, Luna."

This was too much. 

Luna fainted. 

* * *

Serena sighed down at Luna in her arms. Okay, that might have been a bit much. But really, she didn't want to sit through Luna guessing and the cat was already suspicious of her since she didn't act her age. 

Still maybe she should have waited until after saving Molly. The clock was ticking and she still needed to save her friend. 

"Come on Luna, wake up. The world needs Sailor Moon." She gently flicked one of Luna's whiskers, making the cat's nose twitch. That sparked a reaction and Luna slowly woke up. 

"Wh-what happened?"

"You fainted. Not surprising considering the circumstances but a little inconvenient. The world needs Sailor Moon, Luna." She chided softly, setting the cat down on her bed. 

"So it wasn't a dream. You are a woman in the body of a girl." Luna looked up at her, ears flattened. Slowly, as to not startle the cat, Serena reached out and started scratching Luna behind the ears in her favorite spot. The feline relaxed eventually laying down and purring happily. 

"I am. We can talk about this later today but Molly is in danger and needs Sailor Moon to save her. Please give me the brooch." 

Luna opened one eye to survey Serena before nodding. Serena stopped scratching and with a flip backwards, the brooch appeared. Serena picked it up with a smile. In its original form, the brooch was almost like a toy - cute but a bit childish. A bit like her then. But beneath it's seemingly plastic veneer, she sensed power. All it took was unlocking it. 

"Do you remember the henshin phrase?"

"Tell me."

"Moon Prism Power Makeup."

Serena stood. She turned to the bed and with a grin, 

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKEUP!!!"

\-------------------------------------------

The light cleared and before Luna stood a new Senshi. 

Who looked a bit different from how she expected. 

For starters the girl was now a woman, looking the age she said she was. Given that the denizens of the Moon and planets other than Earth tended to live long, long lives, she looked either later 30s to mid 40s with a bigger bust and wider hips. Not much more in way of height but her proportions were more balanced instead of being particularly leggy. 

Going back to her uniform, it was drastically different from what was expected - rendered in mostly white, the structure was similar to the other senshi - sailor collar, structured leotard with a mini skirt over it but things had changed. 

Her collar was white with no stripes that flowed out into a large elegant cape behind her. Around her neck was a thin white unmarked choker. Her brooch had changed color into white with a crescent moon in the center and surrounded by 8 tiny gems in different colors. Instead of a bow on her chest, it was a sheer but firm set of wings, each tinted a different color similar to the gems. This was repeated at her shoulders where translucent cap sleeves layered over each other also tinted the different colors. On her hands were gloves that went all the way to her elbow, held there by wide gold bands that shifted to silver as she moved. 

Around her hips were a rainbow set of thin ribbons and then the skirt which was also white and mid-thigh length but with a sheer underskirt of gold that were 2 inches longer than the skirt. On her feet were dainty heels that had little white wings on them, a delicate gold anklet encircling each ankle. 

Topping this off were the jewels on her hair buns colored white and a crown just behind her bangs, the crescent moon of the royal family on her forehead. Delicate moons dangled from her ears on near invisible cords. 

Luna leapt down from the bed and bowed, shivering. How had she miscalculated things so badly? 

"Forgive me. I doubted you before but now I can see you are indeed Sailor - no Queen Moon." Luna's tone was filled with reverence and awe. 

"Rise, Luna. I don't need you kneeling to me. It's okay you didn't believe me. Honestly, I didn't believe myself when I found myself in this time. Thankfully, the Silver Crystal traveled with me when I was flung here, however I was." 

Queen Moon waved a delicate hand over the brooch and there it appeared, the Silver Crystal. 

And like that, all of Luna's memories flooded in. She moaned, staggering before Queen Moon caught her and gently placed her on her bed. 

"Stay here, Luna. I think I have all I need to save Molly. Manage you memories and we will have a bit more discussion once I get back." Queen Moon climbed up on the windowsill. 

"But what if you need help?"

Queen Moon smiled. 

"I'm sure Tuxedo Mask can assist if I do."

And like that, she was gone. 

Luna curled up on the pillow, head pounding from the flood of memories of the Silver Millennium. She will need to get in contact with Artemis, wherever he is. Hopefully, he has found Sailor Venus and maybe they can get the senshi together far sooner. 

Her tail flicked back and forth. With the Silver Crystal, Queen Moon was very powerful, more powerful than the Dark Kingdom. Certainly more powerful than the Senshi who will have to be retrained. 

But that didn't mean that Queen Moon should go alone. If anything she needed the companionship of the other senshi. She probably already felt alienated by being a woman in the body of a child. It will only increase as more enemies come. 

She needed friends. 

With that in mind, Luna took a nap if only to stave off her memory recall headache. 

\------------------------

Molly backed away from her Mother in fear. There was something horribly wrong with her. All her customers she pulled in from the insane sale had all fainted and instead of calling emergency services like a rational person she just locked all the doors and cackled as some sort of white mist rose from everyone wearing some of the jewelry. 

"M-Mama...please stop this!"

The woman she called her mother looked over her shoulder, a dark grin on her face. Suddenly her skin wrinkled and her head turned unnaturally all the way around. 

"I'm not your mother Molly dear!" she cackled as Molly screamed. 

"By order of the crown, you will desist!"

Molly stopped screaming and the monster that looked like her mother looked at the entrance which should be closed but wasn't - a lone figure silhouetted in the moonlight. 

"Who are you?!" The monster screamed. 

"Your Jury, Judge, and Executioner. Blessed by the Moon and Warrior of Love and Justice, I am Queen Moon!" The woman stepped into the light and gosh was she pretty. "By royal order, I will punish you!"

"Huh you don't seem so tough. Arise my servants and serve the great Dark Kingdom!" 

Every single person who had on jewelry rose like some kind of freaky zombie movie. Hands raised they lurched toward Queen Moon. The warrior didn't seem worried and raised an honest to truth scepter. She twirled it a few times before pointing it to the far left corner of the crowd. 

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" 

With a sweep of her scepter, a fine dust went over the mob instantly stopping them and making them fall to the ground. Queen Moon grinned. 

"Oldie but goodie. I haven't done that in a while." 

"Grrr you may have stopped my servants but you won't stop ME!" 

The monster's arm stretched impossibly long, her hand a claw that was heading right for Queen Moon's face. Molly screamed in fear but the warrior seemed unconcerned. 

A flash of red and the monster's arm was cut off. Oddly, Molly could hear the sounds of...a spanish guitar? Her eyes went up to a lone figure on one of the upper windows.

"You're late."

The figure staggered at Queen Moon's blunt words. 

"I can't be late if this is the first time we've met!" So it was a guy. A very well dressed one that Molly could see once he stepped into the light. 

"You are. Just go assist Molly and I'll take care of tall, dark and spooky." Queen Moon made a dismissive little shoo-shoo motion at the man with a grin on her face which made the tuxedo clad man bristle but do as bidden.

He leapt rather gracefully over to Molly, landing softly. Up close he looked like a highschooler. Maybe he went to one of the schools nearby?

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah but if that's not my mom, where is she?"

"Best case, the monster hid her in the stock room here."

"And the worst case?"

The man grimaced and Molly kept quiet. 

\--------------------------------

Tuxedo Mask helped Molly search for her mother. In his mind, he was grousing about Queen Moon. Here he was, all ready to swoop in and mysteriously save the day and help the Moon warrior with the monster and she just dismissed him like a child! Or subject under her rule. Which was very on brand for her.

BUT STILL!

He did feel like he had met the older woman before, her hairstyle at the least seemed familiar - and childish, what adult has their hair up in pigtails? - but her name nor voice brought up any memories. That maybe didn't amount to much since he had a notoriously faulty memory but it was still suspicious. 

A scream sounded out behind them. Sounds like Queen Moon had taken out the monster. Would the warrior stick around?

"Queen Moon is so cool. She's like Sailor V but mature!"

More like an old Christmas cake but sure, his petty spite aside, he could see the appeal. 

Thankfully they did find Molly's mother, tied up and knocked out in the stockroom. A bit of first aid and the duo was on their way home. 

With a sigh, Tuxedo masked headed back to the main room of the store. The people were all gone and so was the monster. Only one person remained. 

Queen Moon leaned against the wall near the entrance, arms crossed, a smile on her lips. 

"Ah you did come back Cape Boy."

"I am Tuxedo Mask!" he retorted sharply. This was not going the way he planned at all. 

"Cute." She rose from the wall and approached him. "I know you are a bit miffed at me but I do have something you want if you won't mind working with me."

"What could you have that I could want?" He huffed. looking down into blue eyes that were tugging at the edges of his memory. 

"The Imperium Silver Crystal."

Tuxedo Mask gaped at her. What...how? How did she know he was searching for that? Why does she have it? His eyes narrowed behind his Domino mask.

"You are lying."

"I am not. However it is getting late. Meet me at the Crown Arcade at midnight tomorrow. Also, bring some headache pills. You will need them."

A cheeky smirk and she was gone. 

\---------------------

"While the tuxedo man helped me find my mom, Queen Moon took care of the monster! She is so cool! I wish she was my mom!"

"She does sound awesome! Don't you agree Serena? Serena?"

The girls turned to look at their friend who was asleep at her desk. They sighed in unison. 

"She may have been weird yesterday but that's our Serena - always sleeping!"

Outside on a tree, a black cat watched, tail happily swishing behind her. 

\----------------------------------

"Whoever ruined my plans and killed my minion will pay dearly for this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall.
> 
> Lol I did not mean to be writing this and not even for this fandom but I got this idea and like 14 pages later we here fam. I have even drawn fanart for this [just her costume and that will be up on my insta/twitter eventually. 
> 
> But yeah shit is wild. A lil housekeeping....
> 
> The paper Serena threw was a different one from her test she flunked [i mean she flunked that one too but still] - she intentionally chose a math test since that was his best subject and if anything else she could get him to assist her with math since she knows that's her weakness. 
> 
> No kind of Serena/Darien play will be going on. She's mentally too old for him and she likes riling him up more. Now if/when crystal tokyo happens again...then she's game. But yeah this will be mostly a reversal of their relationship dynamic. 
> 
> I had half a mind for Serena to reveal to Molly or her mother that she is Sailor Moon but that is a fict for another day and then i wrote that whole thing about her being Queen Moon [literally did not plan that at all. I was going to call this fict Again and have her restrained to having her canon powers but supplemented with actual combat training or mature instincts but NOPE] so that went down the shitter. She does try to maintain her relationship with them for longer tho. 
> 
> Luna in this fict is the older version from the 90s english anime. I feel like Serena needs someone closer in age in this fict.
> 
> I swear I am not going to have Serena info dump on people all the time. That's a trope that is used too much in Harry Potter ficts and I hate it so much. She is going to be relatively honest and if she is going to give a bunch of information the reader knows already, then i will just put in a scene transition. 
> 
> i think that's all. Ask questions and stuff in the comments and get ready for the next episode. Luna gets another headache. Darien gets a headache and teased. Queen Moon sneaks into a radio station. Jedite plots. Melvin melvins.


	2. Talk Radio

"Do I want to know why your cat has access to the arcade."

"Luna has work to do. I'm going to wait for her. Meet you at your place later?"

"Do you know where I live?"

"Do you want the creepy stalker answer or the vague but far less creepy answer?"

"I'm going to file this in the same place I file the information about your cat: will maybe get answers later but I don't think I want to know."

* * *

"I honestly don't know where to begin. So much has happened in the past 24 hours, I think. Has it only been a day?" Luna sighed. 

"Was Sailor Moon awakened successfully? Was she able to defeat the Dark Kingdom Yoma?"

"Very much so. There are some...complications that necessitate that you and Venus relocate here sooner rather than later. For one, I fully have my memory recovered."

"Really? But you have only found one of the Senshi! What has changed?"

"Sailor Moon...Serena is not who she is supposed to be. I was supposed to be training a clumsy crybaby of a girl that is 14 years old...what I have on my hands is a woman in the body of a teenager with a fully activated Silver Crystal."

"... ... I see."

"I know you muted the mic so I didn't hear your initial reaction, Artemis."

There was an embarrassed clearing of the throat before the other correspondent replied. Luna's tail curled around her smugly. It wasn't often she got one over her partner. 

"Judging by your lack of panic, you have ruled out possession so I agree with your suggestion that Venus and I come far earlier. It will take a few weeks since we have a few threads to wrap up here but expect us soon."

"Thank you. I can't wait to see you."

"Same here. In the meantime, I would like it if you can find the rest of the Senshi. Perhaps we can start training them sooner."

"Yes, I already have one girl in mind although two of them have not transferred into Serena's school yet so at the moment they are out of my reach."

"That's fine. See you soon, Luna."

"Good bye, Artemis."

The screen flickered off and Luna sat back with a sigh. As much as she wanted to dump on Artemis the whole sordid tale of Queen Moon, it didn't seem right to do that to him. Aside from that, she would prefer that he was here so she could nurse him back to health after his inevitable headache. 

Thanking her dark fur for concealing her flush, Luna hopped down from her stool and went outside where Queen Moon was waiting. 

"How is Artemis?" She asked, kneeling down to pick the cat up. 

"Fine from what I gather. He, along with Venus, will be arriving in a few weeks time. Hopefully by then we will have the other Senshi although 2 of the three in the town are a bit time sensitive." Luna relaxed in Queen Moon's arms as the woman jumped up onto the roof and leapt from building to building towards, presumably, Tuxedo Mask's house. 

The Senshi had told Luna about the Prince turned Hero and her desire to have a closer ally than he was in her timeline. Returning his memories would be useful and since he was a bit older than the rest of the senshi - save Queen Moon, of course - he would be useful if they couldn't access something due to the girls being younger. 

Privately, Serena confided that Darien was a magnet for mind control, brainwashing and kidnapping and with him closer to them than just a love interest, she could keep an eye on him and be able to spot such attempts far sooner. 

"Yes. Amy transfers in about a week or so from now and Lita not long after. Rei is a bit iffy since she is available now but it takes her being threatened for her to really get into it. Maybe I can start hanging out there to ease her in. With Jedite taken care of, her inciting incident may wind up missing or entirely different." Queen Moon sighed. 

"Jedite? Isn't that one of Prince Darien's court members?"

"Yes. As a sort of male counterpart to my inner senshi, Darien has the Shitennou. They along with Beryl, who is not a part of Darien's court but did work in his kingdom, were brainwashed by Metalia who is a piece of Chaos, the overarching villain of pretty much everything."

"This is going to be one of those headache inducing conversations again, isn't it?" Luna groaned drawing a soft laugh from Queen Moon as she landed on Darien's balcony. 

"I will use a healing spell on both of you once I finish, promise," Queen Moon smiled softly as she knocked on Darien's window. The light came on and a visibly disturbed Darien, still dressed in the pants and shirt from his tuxedo, came to the sliding door and opened it. 

"Why can't you just come in the front door like a normal person," he groaned as he stepped aside to let her in. He raised an eyebrow at the cat but didn't didn't say much about it since he had seen Luna earlier in the evening when they met. 

"If you want the reputation of letting a strange woman into your apartment, I can oblige. You're about to get run over with women soon enough anyway." Queen Moon shrugged, removing her shoes and sitting down on the couch, Luna leaping up to sit on her lap. 

"I would ask you to elaborate but I feel like that would just cause me pain." Despite his reservations, Darien sat next to her. 

"Good instinct. I'll heal you if it comes to that. Now, let's get started. I already know that you are Darien Chiba, at night you are Tuxedo Mask. I will reveal myself to you."

"As long as your clothes stay on."

"Pervert." Queen Moon laughed before waving a hand over the brooch, canceling the henshin and regaining her 14 year old form. "Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino."

"Ah! you were the bunhead that hit me with that bad test all balled up!" Darien didn't look impressed. 

Serena sighed. "I had to get your attention somehow. Also I wasn't the one who took that test."

"It had your name on it, if I recall correctly."

"Well, it did but I wasn't the one who did that. You see..."

* * *

Darien's head was bowed, hands buried in his hair and groans issuing from his mouth.

"Maybe you should have restored his memories first before laying down your odd time travel situation, Serena." Luna looked at the former prince worriedly. 

"Perhaps. Darien, sweetie, are you alright?"

"So along with the fact your cat TALKS, you are actually some 40 year old in the body of a teenager and you come from the far future where you are queen, we are married and have a kid. Just...what more is there?!" 

"Well..."

"I meant that metaphorically, dammit!" Darien growled. 

"I did promise to restore your memories. So that is what I am going to do and you can take a raincheck on this if you prefer not to. Let's get you settled in bed and then I will restore your memories and hit you with a sleeping spell. That way you can process all your memories and you can contact me once you feel like discussing this. Is that alright?" Serena did seem to eye Darien a bit worriedly. The older teen just groaned and sat up. 

"That's fine. It's Saturday so I have all day Sunday to sleep it off. You go to Juuban Middle School right?" Darien stood with a sigh. 

"Yes."

"That's not far from my high school. Ride route 4 on Monday to catch the 7am bus and we can meet then. It will give us a little time to discuss and exchange contact information." Darien headed to his bedroom to ostensibly get ready for bed. 

"My friends will be jealous of me suddenly dating a high schooler ~"

"Can it, you biddy."

"Mean!"

* * *

"I will probably regret this but can we discuss the Knights again, Serena?"

Serena looked up from her homework at Luna. She wasn't really focused on her homework since it was just english and she had already finished the harder work on Friday, much to the delight and pride of her parents. Shingo just looked confused. 

"Dairen's Knights? Sure. What would you like to know?"

"You said they and Queen Beryl were brainwashed by Metalia which is an aspect of Chaos."

"Yes. So Beryl is one of Darien's many many many admirers...not that I can talk since I have more than a few myself. So she was a part of Darien's kingdom...either their witch or healer or something...anyway, she fell in love with Darien. Jealous of my and Darien's relationship blooming, she was possessed by Metalia who saw the hatred or dark feelings in her heart and was drawn to her. Metalia was planning on attacking the Moon kingdom since that's what Chaos does when peace is afoot so Beryl just presented the best opportunity."

"Okay that isn't so bad. What about the Knights?"

"Well, they are Darien's inner court and had concerns about him having an affair with the Moon Princess. Beryl worked with that paranoia and twisted them into her servants. In my timeline, Venus knew this but we wind up killing them all. I do plan to change that since now I have the proper knowledge to exorcise and cleanse people. Also I don't want my senshi to be lonely," Serena sighed. 

"You think they will be good allies?" Luna perked up. 

"Well yes but according to Venus, the Senshi were meant to, you know, pair up with the Shitennou." Serena winked and Luna blushed. 

"Oh."

"There are some of the senshi that wound up with each other - notably Uranus and Neptune - but my inner senshi all stayed single. I'm not going to force them to get with the Shitennou but I will present the opportunity to them. Some of the Knights have hooked up with each other though - Zoisite and Malachite have in my timeline before they were killed." Serena leaned back on her hands, staring up at her ceiling with a thoughtful look on her face. 

"It's nice that you want happiness for them." Luna curled up on the bed, a smile on her face. 

"That's what most people want for their friends. My time may seem perfect but there was a lot of sadness and fighting to get there and it still isn't perfect. There needs to be changes."

"What about Beryl."

Serena grinned. 

"I think Juuban Middle could use a second nurse. You know, just in case."

"You are a cruel, cruel queen, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Jedite, explain to me why you are behind on your energy quota."

"I am investigating the cause of the interruption of my initial plan, my Queen. However my current plan is working well. Harnessing what the humans call Love to my own advantage has drawn quite a bit of energy. Humans expend so much energy on it, naturally it makes it a great capture point. My next donation to the cause is sure to be large."

"I see. Do not fail me again, Jedite."

"Yes, my Queen." 

* * *

"So, Serena....who is that boy I saw you with this morning?" Molly sidled up to her friend, excited to hear new gossip.

"Oh, Darien? He's my new tutor. Papa hired him to help me with Math and Science. He's actually studying to be a doctor." Serena said with a grin though mentally she apologized to Darien since she will have to actually have to introduce him to her parents. Oh well, they were honestly looking for a tutor for her. Papa-Kenji may blow a gasket about it being a boy but if her grades really improve, maybe he won't mind as much. 

...

Maybe. 

"He looked cute. You sure he's not there to tutor you in more than school subjects," Molly nudged her with a grin. With a laugh, Serena playfully shoved her away. 

"You've been reading too much romance manga. He's actually a huge grumpy dork."

At school, Darien sneezed. 

"He has a massive stick up his butt all the time. "

Darien sneezed again. 

"Really he's like a pretty version of Melvin; completely hopeless."

Darien sneezed again and the teacher asked him to step outside to get himself together. 

"Maybe you should write into Midnight Zero to get a good boyfriend then - Darien's looks and a better personality." Molly suggested. 

"Midnight Zero?"

"Yeah. It's this new radio show where the DJ reads letters from the readers and the ones who get their letter read get sent a gift! Nobody at school has won yet or we just haven't guessed who might have won just yet." 

Follow the trail of energy depleted bodies and we can probably find the lucky winners, Serena thought to herself. 

"Wow, put it like that, I might try. I want to see what the prize is!" Serena grinned while Molly nodded in agreement. 

* * *

Rei headed towards the entrance of the Shrine. She could see her grandfather talking to a blonde girl about her age and aside from wanting to rescue the girl from his likely lecherous advances, Rei wanted to investigate. 

The girl was radiating strange energy. 

"Then I said, 'that's not an oni, that's a drunk!'" The old man laughed boisterously while the girl giggled softly. 

"That's so funny. Ah, who's this?" The girl smiled at Rei and oddly that energy receded and...warmed somehow?

"Oh ho, this is my granddaughter, Rei. She is a shrine priestess as well as a student!" Her grandfather grinned proudly. On one hand Rei wanted to preen a little but on the other she was wary of the girl. 

"How cool. I'm Serena Tsukino. Pleased to meet you." The now named Serena bowed gracefully. A bit too gracefully for a teenager that hasn't been extensively trained. The uniform she wore looked like Juuban middle school's and to her knowledge, there wasn't any...royalty that went there. 

Royalty. 

For some reason that word struck Rei oddly. 

"Welcome to our shrine, Tsukino-san. How may we assist you today?" Rei bowed back and watched the girl. 

Serena blushed slightly. "Well, my grades aren't particularly great right now but I am working with a tutor to assist but I would love to get a bit of spiritual help. Maybe a luck charm or even a charm for increasing motivation would help a bit."

"We do have plenty of those. Come, let me show you our wares. If we can't find one that fits you, I can make a custom one." Rei started walking toward the shop.

"That would be great. Thank you!"

* * *

Darien cleared off his coffee table of the remains of his study session with Serena. Lazy she may have been but Serena was a pretty quick learner. Why she didn't apply this to her academics before she became an adult in mind, child in body, Darien would never figure out. 

Between brushing up on her English and helping her with math - she had the hang of basic geometry and her mental arithmetic was nothing to sneeze at but the deeper concepts dizzied her a bit - they discussed the past, namely the Silver Millennium. 

/////////////////////////

_ "There are a lot of people I need to free, aren't there?" _

_ "Well yes. Your Knights is a big one and I'm sure Beryl will be useful. Helios, however, is the guardian of your kingdom and freeing him will give your group a place to stay along with giving you access to the Golden Crystal," Serena scribbled something down in her notebook before taking a sip of tea.  _

_ "Is the Golden Crystal anything like the Silver Crystal?" Luna asked from her place on Serena's lap. _

_ "Yes. It's the earth equivalent and rivals the Silver Crystal in strength." _

_ "Any particular powers I should know of? The Silver Crystal is rather mysterious itself." Darien grimaced, checking over one of Serena's past assignments and noting down what she needed specific assistance on. They had a rough plan of her retaking recent assignments and him re-grading it so he can fill in her gaps of knowledge.  _

_ "That's by design. Roughly, though I will give more detail if we marry, it's cleansing and reincarnation - much like how my mother was able to have us reborn on Earth within fairly close proximity of each other. At one point Sailor Saturn killed everyone on the planet and I was able to bring them back to life...without my full power unlocked," Serena said with a shrug. Both Luna and Darien boggled at her. _

_ "I knew the Crystal was powerful but not to that extent," Luna said softly, still stunned.  _

_ "The power of the crystal increases with each generation and also how much adversity the bearer goes through. Also my power is boosted with the connection I have with my Senshi and my love for my Darien," Serena said with a wry smile on her face.  _

_ Darien wanted to ask her about her Darien. About the 'if we marry'. About how he was measuring up to _ her _ Tuxedo Mask.  _

_ But something stopped him.  _

_ Whether it was the soft sadness she gave off or the churning in his gut at competing with another for her affections...even if the other guy was himself. _

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After that they switched back mostly to academics though they did hash out a plan of attack on Midnight Zero and hopefully rescue Jedite on the way. 

* * *

"There are two ways we can go about this, Luna. Either I stealth in there as Queen Moon or you can give me the Disguise Pen and I walk in." Queen Moon whispered to her cat. Luna shot her a very unimpressed look like the cat she is. Tuxedo Mask muffled a snort. 

"The day you do subtle is the day my fur goes grey," Luna scoffed but walking away so she can do a flip, producing the Disguise Pen."

"Aw, aren't you a good kitty, giving me what I asked?" Queen Moon reached out to pet Luna but the cat hissed at her, keeping the senshi at bay but with a grin on her face. 

"Does that only work with you or are you going to change both of us?"Tuxedo Mask asked, eying the pen. 

"It works on any senshi and as someone with a star seed, it should work on you as well. Besides, this will be pretty simple."

* * *

"'Scuse me! Gotta drop these off!"

The night guard startled at the appearance of two people, one overloaded with boxes in their arms and one with a dolly with another bunch of boxes. They were both dressed in worker jumpsuits. 

"Oh! Do you have your ID?"

"Somewhere on me. These are  _ heavy _ . c'mon man. Joe will show you the papers." Said the person carrying the boxes. 

"Ah! Oh, right, let me get the door for you!" The guard went up to the front door and let the worker in. He turned back to let 'Joe' know how to get to the back but the worker with the dolly was gone. 

He was in big trouble, he just knew it. 

* * *

"Social engineering to the rescue!"

"It was a little silly that worked so well," Tuxedo Mask sighed, freeing Luna from the box he had carried in. 'Joe' aka Queen Moon had gone around the back and ditched the cart and the empty boxes.

"Hospitality is ingrained in our souls. Now do you want to take out the yoma or jedite first?" Queen Moon headed to the service elevator and pressed the up button."

"The yoma seems easier but what if Jedite decides to abandon ship?" Luna asked as they got on the elevator.

"Well he could but he isn't one to run much until later when he gets desperate. He will probably try to pick a fight since this is the second time we have ruined his plans. The yoma isn't super tough although a bit more than i could handle the first time around. A rose to the heart should stop her since I don't have the tiara anymore." Queen Moon stretched as the elevator slid to a stop.

"The redhead in glasses, right?"

"Right."

The door opened and as one, they moved. Luna darted out of the way while Queen Moon and Tuxedo Mask stepped carefully and quickly over the people passed out on the ground. The yoma, still in her human guise, turned at the commotion and was swiftly dispatched with a rose to the heart and a rather vindictive kick to the face by Queen Moon. 

Jedite, startled from his broadcast, stood.

"Who are you?!"

Queen Moon accepted the hand up from Tuxedo Mask and grinned. "Batman and Robin, obviously."

In unison Luna and Tuxedo Mask sighed. Jedite looked both confused and enraged. 

"I won't let you get away with this!"

Queen Moon summoned her scepter.

"Don't worry, you won't."

* * *

Darien passed Jedite a rather large bottle of water and some pain pills. At Serena's raised eyebrow, he just shrugged. The former Dark Kingdom General was sitting up at least but had his head between his knees and, at the girl's last glimpse, looked a bit green. 

"This is insane," Jedite groaned. His brainwashing by Beryl, the fall of the Moon Kingdom, the reincarnation, Sailor Moon being Queen Moon. It was too much, beyond too much. 

"It is. I have half a mind to agree with the rest of the knights. Those moonies are nothing but trouble," Darien deadpanned. Serena pouted at him. 

"I'm right here!"

"Unfortunately."

Jedite put their little banter aside for now though he knew, just knew Zoisite would have something catty to say about it, brainwashed or not. 

"What do I do next? As much as I want to see Rei, she won't accept me like this. Hell, I don't even know if she's straight in this life," Jedite mumbled, looking very upset. Serena thought he rather looked like a sad puppy once he was not evil anymore. She rather wanted to help him out. 

"She's not gay to my knowledge but she really really despises men. You have your work cut out for you if you want to woo her but you do have my blessings," Serena said with a grin. This was coming together better than she planned...not she planned much of this. 

Who knew whacking Jedite over the head with her scepter, kidnapping him to Darien's place and restoring his memories once he woke up, would go so smoothly? She could tell Luna didn't but she will get in her 'told ya so's in later. 

"Well there is that. I did plan on infiltrating the shrine but maybe I can work there for real," Jedite finished off the water and set it aside on the bedside table. He petted Luna but it seemed to be more for comforting himself than for her. 

"Depends. How old are you and the rest of the Shittenou anyway?"

"I'm a year younger than Prince Darien and Zoisite is his same age. Malachite is a year older while Nephrite is the oldest at 2 years older than Malachite."

"Don't throw math problems in front of Serena, she'll get lost." Darien easily dodged the pillow Serena tossed at his head with a grin. 

"Jedite is 15, Darien and Zoisite are 16, Malachite is 17 and Nephrite is 19....which is a bit worrying." Serena grimaced. 

"What?" Jedite asked, not seeing Darien's gestures of 'you don't want to know'. 

"Well...in my original past timeline, Nephrite had a...thing going on with my friend Molly to the extent he sacrificed himself for her. Molly is my age. Darien is already hitting the upper limit but man, a near 20 year old almost dating a young teen skeeves me out super bad." 

"I don't think Nephrite will go for that. If anything, he might go for...but Sailor Venus is your same age, isn't she?" Jedite shared her grossed out look. 

"Yeah."

"Let's not make assumptions just yet. No need to think of such things that have not yet happened. Now, in regards to age, Jedite are you going to go to school or find something else to do to keep you away from Beryl?" Luna spoke up, ever the voice of reason. 

"Well...Prince Darien...is Elysion open?" Jedite asked, looking at his prince. Darien shook his head. 

"Not at the moment. It should be still guarded by Helios since I have not gone to retrieve my crystal. Why do you ask?" 

"It might be a good idea for me to stay there for a year and assist Helios and train then return and slide in as a first year high schooler. I can use that year to study," he shrugged. 

"We should probably send the other Shittenou after you. There is a major enemy that kidnaps Helios in an effort to get the Golden Crystal. It would be good for him to have some bodyguards."

Jedite smiled. Maybe things were looking up. 

* * *

"I can no longer sense Jedite. Perhaps he is dead or he has turned traitor."

"I can go find him!"

"No Zoisite, you stay here. Nephrite?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Find Jedite and gather energy as you do. Metalia needs it."

"Of course my Queen."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall like crickets out here. is it really that bad [don't answer that]. Leave a comment or something. I have gotten too used to harry potter fans and their thirst. 
> 
> Housecleaning
> 
> 1\. fights are usually not going to be shown unless significant. I don't like writing fights and magical fights less so. Unless it's a boss battle or Queen Moon is likely to struggle [which won't be until waaaaay later] I probably won't show it...or it will be funny. 
> 
> 2\. IDK what to do with Rini. I kinda want her to show up from Queen Moon's timeline and be like 'I'm the real sailor moon not this old bat' buut i can't think of a way to bring her in. I know the Black Moon arc probably won't happen but conversely this canon's rini is either be confused or adorable. choices choices
> 
> 3\. In regards to ships....ahhhhhh I agree with Serena the age gaps are a bit squick [they are actually even older in canon and I simply cannot] but some of the canon ships will remain - Neptune and Uranus are one. The rest are a bit up in the air. I'm really think this Serena and Darien woukl marry to combine their powers but sleep with other people or get a friendly divorce after rini is born. Either that or Darien is going to have to work his tuxedo clad ass off
> 
> I really should use typewriter more often for my fictwriting. My output is amazing. 
> 
> sEE YA NEXT TIME SAILOR FANS


	3. A Coming Storm

"What are you drawing Serena?" Luna padded over to where the seeming teenager was sprawled out on the floor. 

"Redesigned senshi uniforms. It always bothered me a bit that senshi that are masculine leaning like Uranus have to wear a skirt when other senshi outside of this galaxy can wear shorts." Serena said, returning to her sketching. 

"Uranus is a special case. These other senshi you mentioned, are they allies or enemies?" Luna sat beside Serena, tail swishing in curiosity. 

"Some were and some weren't. Star seeds are what grant us our power, right? Sailor Galaxia, corrupted, were giving star seeds to unsuspecting humans. When a regular human gets a star seed, they become a senshi. Not a true senshi but a fake one or Phage in a way. Mostly all we did was purify them and stop them from causing chaos." Serena shifted to laying on her back before continuing. 

"On the allies side of things were the senshi and princess from Kinmoku which is outside of our galaxy. Their uniforms are different and so are their powers but they are proper senshi. I would like to visit Kinmoku again, it's a very nice planet."

"So you are changing your senshi to wearing pants?" Luna peeked over her shoulder. Serena smiled. 

"Not all of them, just offering a choice. Maybe shorter heels for those who request it. If we are going to be fighting evil and all that, might as well be comfortable."

"That's fair. Do you have the ability to change fukus?" Luna went over the designs. They weren't particularly flashy nor greatly modified from the traditional uniform like Queen Moon's.

One looked like the traditional uniform but with little touches. The collar didn't have any stripes and there was a single sheer cap sleeve on each side. The gloves were held up with single wide bands at the elbows. On the main body, there was a single brooch and a wide ribbon in the shape of a bow that wrapped around the chest. A single thin ribbon went around the hips and the skirt was the usual with a sheer underskirt like Queen Moon's. There were little notes that the sleeve, glove bands, brooch, skirt, hip ribbon, chest ribbon and underskirt were to be the primary and secondary color of the senshi in question. The shorts variant was much of the same with midi shorts with an under short sheer fabric going to nearly to the knee.

"I know I can change my own and other people like Helios and the bearer of a senshi's starseed has changed theirs. I have changed it once but that was a bit of an apocalypse type situation and not intentional."

"I will ask later then."

"Hm...Luna, do you already have Mars' transformation pen ready?" Serena sat up properly to look at her cat advisor.

"In a way...I'm actually having a bit of difficulty with it." Luna admitted, doing a small backflip to produce the red pen. It looked to Serena like it always did but a bit...dull.

"Huh, why is it dull?" Serena glanced at Luna before picking up the pen. There was a flash and it changed shape slightly. In Serena's hand it became far more sleek, the pen cap melting down to swirl about the red body in gold with the symbol of Mars engraved in white near the top. It also felt heavier like a very expensive fountain pen. 

"It was inert since I gave you your brooch. I didn't want to think it's because you were here, however." Luna's tail swished behind her in confusion once more.

"Maybe it's because I am throwing off the curve." Serena said, popping the cap off and as she suspected, it was a fancy fountain pen now. Preloaded with ink which will probably never go out. She scribbled something in her notebook. That was nice to write with. 

"Curve?"

"In grading of exams sometimes teachers curve the grades. Instead of giving out an absolute grade like a 22 or 89, they put everyone in percentiles and categories. Top 10% gets an A, bottom 10% gets an F. Everyone else either gets a B if they are on the higher end but not good enough for an A while the lower end of the group gets a C or a D. The inherent problem with this is that if you have an easy test and people who perform super well, it throws off the curve so people who normally would get a C would wind up with a D or even an F." Serena did a bit more writing with the Mars pen before capping it and setting it aside. 

"So when you say you are throwing off the curve..."

"I could storm to D-Point alone in the morning before class, take out Metalia, heal Beryl and the remaining Shittennou and still have time to get some sleep in and breakfast. I am too powerful at this point in time." Serena sighed. 

"All the things you have done in your timeline, you did with your senshi...but in that timeline, you were growing in power like a teen would." Luna was starting to get a headache.

"To be honest, I probably won't need real assistance until Pharaoh 90 but I am going to try and make it not get that far. Reviving a whole planet may be child's play for me now but that doesn't mean I want to make it necessary for me to do so." Serena curled up, arms and head rested on her knees. 

"So what are you going to do now? Train the senshi for threats you won't be able to handle alone?"

"That's all I can do for now. Gather allies and hope it will be enough in our fight against Chaos."

* * *

Rei swept the path of the shrine, her mind elsewhere. Lately, all her fire reading has amounted to the image of a blonde boy and the male symbol...or symbol for Mars. Does this mean War or does it mean this boy will be trouble?

All men are trouble in her opinion. Some are alright if needing to be on a tight leash - her grandfather comes to mind - but the rest aren't worth her time to muse over. 

"Hey Rei!"

Rei looks up to see Serena heading toward her...with the blonde boy from her scrying behind her with a bookbag on his shoulder. 

What in the world? 

"Rei-chan, I need your help with something!" Serena said, coming to a stop in front of her. Oddly the boy isn't wearing a school uniform, just a casual sweatshirt and jeans. 

Not that she was paying attention to how pretty he is. 

Of course not. 

"How may I help, Serena?" She asks politely. 

"Well Jedite is heading home and I want to get him a talisman for a safe journey there." Serena explains, smiling up at the boy. 

"Also a study charm. I plan to come back next year and test into a school in the area," Jedite says, grinning back at Serena. 

"Ah Juuban middle school like Serena?" Rei says leading them off to the talisman shop, 

"Moto Azabu High actually. I'm a little too old for middle school." Jedite says with a blush. He looks so young but his voice is so deep. 

"That's quite prestigious of you, Jedite. I'll see if I can find a charm to match your level of ambition," Rei says softly. 

_Why...why am I feeling sad that he is leaving? He's just a man. Not important. Nothing but trouble._

"Ah, thank you Priestess Hino," Jedite says politely. 

"Please, call me Rei. A friend of Serena is a friend of mine, after all."

_Why am I like this?_

* * *

"The stars are in odd alignment since Jedite went missing. Mars is far brighter and Mercury's path is ever so slightly off." Nephrite murmured to himself in his home base. 

He was passively drawing energy instead of making a big flashy attack like the younger generals were prone to. 

"You were always about the stars, weren't you Nephrite?"

Nephrite turned to encounter Jedite, who stood at the door. He was wearing casual mortal clothes and his eyes...they weren't as cold as before. 

"Have you run from the cause, Jedite?"

"Collecting energy for a mutated sun spot isn't what I would call a cause. No, I found someone I wanted to protect." Jedite stepped forward, unafraid that Nephrite would attack him. He was always the most kind of the generals, brainwashed or not. 

"Don't let Zoisite hear of that, he would tease you from the end of the universe and back," Nephrite smirked. 

"Yeah, he's a dick like that. I'm going to be gone a year." Jedite said quietly.

"Where to?"

"Elysion. Ever heard of it?"

Nephrite looked like he had a reply ready, a quip on this imaginary place the youngest general was heading to. But he didn't. He opened his mouth then closed it. 

"Why...why does the name of this place strike such pain in my heart?"

Jedite smiled sadly before turning to go. Nephrite didn't stop him. His duty was to collect energy, not round up deserters. 

"Hopefully you find out before thunder rolls in."

* * *

"Miss Tsukino?"

Serena looked up from her reading. The teacher was gesturing to her to come up to her desk. Mildly confused, Serena did as bid. 

"Yes, Sensei?"

"You have a guest wishing to speak with you. You are to meet them at the front lobby," the teacher then smiled at Serena's worried look. "It's alright, no emergency. She is apparently a family friend that wished to speak with you. You may take your bookbag if you like."

"Yes. thank you sensei."

\---------------------

Serena lightly jogged to the front lobby, wondering who this was. There was no kind of special visitor in her first life and Jedite had already headed off to Elysion. Family friend?

But then she saw a certain green haired woman talking softly to Luna in her arms. 

"Trista!" 

The Senshi of time turned and, although she was smiling, Serena could already tell that she was really, really, _really_ annoyed. 

"Serena...long time no see! Let's go get lunch, yes?"

\----------------------------------

"It would just kill you inside to stay out of trouble, wouldn't it?"

"Time travel builds character."

"Whoever told you that is a lie," Trista groused as she took another, needlessly aggressive from Serena's point of view, sip of her tea. 

"I wouldn't be half as charming as I am if I didn't Time Travel, Trista." Serena laughs at the look Trista shot her. Ah, she missed the outer senshi so much. 

"Although I am grateful for you freeing me a bit from my duties but this is ridiculous, even for you. I still haven't figured out how you managed to pull this mess off," Trista sighed as she fed a bit more of her tuna sandwich to Luna. 

"Not even in the future is it figured out how I wound up in this timeline with this body? No chaos trying to destroy things? Is my original timeline alright?" Serena began to worry. Maybe this was an elaborate plan to take down Crystal Tokyo. 

"No, no, no, none of that. You do regularly contact your timeline Darien and Rini much to the consternation of my other self," Trista sighed. "As far as we figure, it seems to tie into a Moon bloodline curse. Once the princess becomes old enough to become queen, the former queen must abdicate either by stepping down from the throne or dying."

"Rini was about 18 when I left so I guess that makes sense but I was 15 when the Silver Millennium ended so it also doesn't make sense," Serena took a sip of her own tea. 

"It's just a theory. I still think there is something sinister afoot but no one sensed anything in Crystal Tokyo and I'm not sensing anything aside from what is expected of this time period."

There was a comfortable silence between them for a bit as the three relaxed a bit. 

"So, Trista, how are you able to come here and not watch over the Gates of Time?" Luna asked. 

Trista _blushed_. Serena grinned widely. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Hush Serena, it isn't like that."

"Isn't like what, Tristaaaa? Is there a little Sailor Chibi Pluto running around?"

"... ... _maybe_."

Serena gasped as obnoxiously loud as she could while Trista's blush was giving off enough heat to fuel a sun. Luna rolled her eyes but was happy one of the more isolated senshi could find love. 

"So...who's the baby daddy?"

"It's not like that! He just donated..." She couldn't finish as her blush grew even hotter and Serena squealed. 

"Ignore her, Trista. I'm just happy you are happy." Luna said softly. 

"Thank you Luna."

"Hey, I'm happy you are happy too! Honestly, I thought you would get with Darien," Serena said with a slightly less demented smile, utterly ignoring Luna's startled look. 

"We did try but it just didn't work out. Darien is actually with another of the Senshi." Trista said. 

"I'm glad that people are finding their bliss. Maybe not in conventional ways but it's there. It was rather tiring later on to be bogged down with destiny and past lives. Now we are a bit freer and hopefully I can bring that to this timeline as well." Serena smiled softly down at her tea cup. 

"Maybe that's the real reason you are here - to free us all from the red string of fate that is choking us all."

Another peaceful silence passed between the trio before the conversation continued. 

"Do you have any plans for the outers? I know you want to keep the whole Pharaoh 90 incident from happening."

"If possible, I would like you to infiltrate the Mugen labs and perhaps divert some of Professor Tomoe's experiments. Not outright stop them but at least render the more dangerous ones inert. If you cannot get in there, perhaps it would be better to offer yourself as a babysitter for Hotaru," Serena idly stirred her now cool tea. 

"But that would mean-"

"Yes, I know there is a strong possibility that Hotaru will wind up orphaned but it will also not be good for the world if Pharaoh 90 once again merges with Mistress 9 who is the host of Sailor Saturn. Yes, I know I will be able to revive everyone but I would not be able to stop him. So many people would have to die."

In this moment Trista could see the Queen that Serenity will become or has become. Loving, yes, but also ruthless. 

"Very well, your Majesty. 

* * *

Rini sat back on her bed with a sigh, setting down the mirror she used to call her mother...who is in a different timeline's future. It was great that she was thriving but...

"I miss Mama."

"Do you think you can visit her somehow?" Hotaru asked as she was carefully painting Rini's toenails. 

"Don't create more of a headache for Pluto, you two," Helios gently admonished from his place next to Rini, not even looking up from his book. 

"It's not like Mom hasn't already caused issues. I just want to...see her. Also her Queen Moon transformation sounds awesome and it would be cool to see it in action," Rini rested her head on Helios' shoulder. Without prompting, he took her hand, their wedding rings softly clinking together. 

  
  


"Ah that doesn't exist in this timeline, right. Knowing you, you want to somehow go to that timeline's past and see Queen Moon." Helios looked up from his book, a bemused smile on his lips. 

"You know me so well darling."

"The only problem is that even that future timeline has yet to figure out how she got there and unable to send her back to this one. Trista having kittens with us playing jump rope the linearity of time aside, getting there is half the battle." Hotaru decisively closed the nail polish bottle, pulling Rini's feet closer to check to see if she messed up. It looked pretty neat and the blackened silver she chose went great with Rini's hair. 

"True. Using my old time key isn't going to do it. Helios-"

"Don't ask me to ask your father for assistance. He will slay me," Helios groaned, his head falling back on the headboard with a solid thunk. 

"Don't be silly. Daddy loves you!"

"Oh so those trials he set up like I was bloody Hercules is how he shows his love, hm?"

"Exactly!"

With a snort and a kiss on her foot, Hotaru crawled up the bed so she was on the other side of Rini, their romantic triad ready for bed. 

"I'll ask around myself but don't expect too much, love." Hotaru pressed a kiss to the crescent moon on Rini's forehead while Helios kissed her ring. 

"That's fine. Good night."

With a kiss to each of her lovers, Rini went to sleep between them, her mind still turning over the conundrum of seeing her mother once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long author note but fuck it. If yall have any questions, leave a comment. Next chapter will be nothing but art. If that isn't your thing, wait for chapter 5. Pacing wise, after this chapter things will go about Manga timeline speed with senshi being introduced each chapter. I am not doing the cardian arc but I do have something outlined for the Nemesis arc and Infinity arc. 
> 
> Also with this chapter, the story is now over 10k words which is something I never managed to hit in the first 5 chapters! Woot!
> 
> See yah later Sailor Fans!


	4. Art Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Chapter: Sketches and Full Color Work. Next chapter will have plot.

All artwork and sketches featured are by me and are available or will be available on my deviantart, tumblr and twitter. I will probably redo these sketches digitally once i get the chance to but don't hold ya breath on that. 

Queen Moon concept 1: Pretty nice. As some of you have guessed, her fuku is based on Sailor Cosmos mixed with a little Neo Queen Serenity. I was going to have her have rainbow colors but scrapped that nearly immediately. After this I got a lot more ideas once i ditched the main fuku form.

* * *

Queen Moon Concept 2 and 3: Sailor Moon but make it fashion! A bit more avant garde but this is the same chick who literally stuck wings to her back and twirls around a scepter that she doesn't touch [Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss for those who want to know], this is frickin tame. 

* * *

Queen moon Concept 5 and 6: we don't talk about concept 4. This was just exploring the different fukus. Naoko herself once said that a senshi fuku is only valid if it has the collar and i played with that a bit. I think I will keep these on record for another story I have in mind. 

* * *

Queen Moon Fuku Sketch: Full Sketch of Queen Moon's Outfit. I'll do a full color version eventually but this is a small detail look at it. If any cosplayers want to hop on this, let me know and I will sketch a turnaround. But this is pretty much what I described in the first chapter. 

* * *

New Senshi Fuku Redesign: senshi redesign mentioned last chapter [I think...] Not crazy or anything like that. I rather things be a bit more subtle. Also i don't plan on Haruka being the only one to take the shorts option. i fully agree with them being teens who might want to prance about in a mini skirt but not all of them are teenagers. 

* * *

Cover for Queen Moon In full color and digitally drawn!

Thanks to you all for reading and see yah next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mostly post images on twitter, tumblr and deviantart. Feel free to follow me there for more if you like. As said, next chapter will have writing. it's going to be a while until i have another art chapter simply because the sketches I have already are SPOILERTOWN USA and I want the plot to go a bit further before committing to that. 
> 
> As always comment and such.


	5. Flames of Passion

"For someone who wants to get into Political Science, you are very bad with dates."

"Shut up, Darien."

"You're getting into Political Science?" Molly asked softly. It had been both entertaining and odd to watch Serena and Darien study. Sometimes they argued like an old couple. Sometimes Serena made a vague reference to something and the boy blushed. 

Strange that they seemed to have known each other for barely a month now. 

"Yeah. My dad is an investigative journalist. His work is so cool sometimes. Instead of reporting the news, I rather be making it." Serena said, pulling a snort from Darien. 

"Local Bunheaded Child Gets A Record Low Score On A Simple Math Test. More At 11." Darien said in his best newscaster voice. Molly laughed as Serena viciously swatted him across the shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Well, in Serena's defense, that hasn't been true in a while. You're teaching her really well, Darien."

"Using small words and pretty pictures helps a ton in that regard," Darien drawled, easily catching Serena by the wrists before she could fake claw his face off. 

"Shut up, squared."

"Imagine if you will she didn't know what that meant before."

"Darien, I swear-"

"I hope I get invited to your wedding. Traditional or Western, Serena?"

"MOLLY!"

* * *

Rei sighed as she waited for her father to arrive to escort her to the ball. It was a bit of a twist on their usual stifled monthly dinners. As a major political figure, he had been invited to the ball to celebrate Princess D's visit to Japan all the way from the Diamond Kingdom. 

She was dragged along as his plus one since there was no way in hell he was missing this event and he was far too scared of Grandpa Hino to cancel their monthly dinner. 

'At least I get a nice dress out of it and people watching will be fun.' She thought to herself as her father's rented car pulled up. He wasn't major enough to get a limo but the Bentley was still a nice choice. 

Soon they were on their way, no conversation as they headed to the event hall. After getting in and some initial introductions and 'oh my, what a beautiful daughter you have! Where have you been hiding her?'. the duo split up. 

Rei headed to the balcony to get some air. It seemed like she just couldn't breathe amoung the posh la di dahs and she longed for her shrine. 

"Couldn't take it, huh?"

Rei looked up from where she was perched on the balcony railing. 

A woman stood before her in a gorgeous evening gown. It was a pristine white with brassy gold accents that complimented her long blonde hair that was done up in...odangos? 

"Serena?"

The woman smiled. No. It cannot be! Serena is the same age as her, right?

"You always seem to see right through me, Rei."

"B-but how? You look so much older!"

"Rude." Serena tutted, stepping closer. A tingle of magic raised the hair on Rei's arms and she suddenly knew that no one will be able to hear her and the blonde who perched next to her on the balcony rail. 

"What was that?"

"A privacy spell. I don't need interruptions from the mundane while I speak with you. I have a favor to ask of you. You have a choice to do it or not but know that if you do, your life will change. Both for the better...and worse. I won't abandon you if you choose not to. I will still be your friend if ou choose not to, just like I am with Molly and Melvin."

The way the moonlight and the lighting from the party hit Serenas face, the girl, no, woman was like a greek statue. Beautiful and carved in marble. The tightness around her jaw spoke of experience in making difficult choices. 

Was Rei ready for that? She had a life set up for her - become a Priestess and deal with monthly dinners with her father until Grandpa passed away or she finally gave up on her father when she was of age. After that...what else was there? 

She didn't have friends, not close ones as her 'freaky magic' and affinity with crows scared most people away especially her Catholic School classmates. 

She could take on an apprentice but...that wasn't enough. 

She was lonely. 

But she could be lonely no more. 

"What is the favor?"

Serena smiled and held out her hand. In it was a beautiful red fountain pen. 

"You haven't happened to hear about Queen Moon, have you?"

* * *

Nephrite waded through the crowd. None of them were Princess D who sat on a throne that led up to the staircase and balcony where she was to present her 'special crystal' to the press and the world. 

He had to get to that crystal somehow to find out if it was the Imperium Silver Crystal. 

"Ah, pardon."

Nephrite had bumped into someone about his own height. A man in a black tuxedo and a domino mask. 

"No, it's fine, Nephrite."

Nephrite stopped. 

"Who are you?"

The masked man smirked. 

"Endymion."

Then he was gone. 

* * *

Serena lingered on the balcony after sending Rei off to protect the princess. It would be a good first mission for her, however fake. A little less harrowing than her actual first mission. She took an idle sip of the champange in the glass and contemplated getting another. 

"There you are."

Serena turned to smile at Darien, or rather Endymion when he was undercover like this and a feeling of nostalgia ran through her.

Their last dance. 

Their last kiss. 

"Endymion...I'm so happy you've come back."

By the twist of his lips, he knew their lines as well as she did. Extending a hand forth, he replied,

"I just wanted to dance with you one last time."

Serena rested the glass on the balcony and delicately placed her hand in his and took the first step in breaking their mutual feelings of deja vu. 

"Then let's dance, shall we?"

There was no music, no other partiers around them, the rest of the contingent inside to watch the unveiling of the crystal. They didn't do much, past memories of dance lessons fit for a prince and princess in their heads but their feet shuffling in a simple two step like the pair of middle and high schoolers they were. 

"Things are going to change after this, isn't it?"

"They already have, Cape Boy." Serena ginned as Endymion pouted at the nickname rather adorably. 

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, but I don't need to acknowledge it." She rested her head on his shoulder, a bit further up than it was when she was this actual age but then, Darien hasn't grown to his final adult height just yet. 

Endymion remained quiet as they shuffled about the balcony with an occasional waltz turn, basking in the peace of the moment. 

Then, a few windows down, the glass was blown out by a barrage of fire. 

"That would be Mars."

"Let's go join the fun," Endymion started to pull away but her arms around his shoulders held him there. 

"In a moment. Just, one moment."

She didn't see the light blush on his face and Darien thanked his lucky stars she didn't because he just knew she would mercilessly tease him about it. 

* * *

Rei couldn't believe what was happening but somehow it was. 

The Princess was hiding behind an upturned desk. Her guards were knocked out. Rei had transformed into Sailor Princess Mars and was throwing fireballs at a man who was trying to steal the crystal all while wearing a skirt and heels that would get her a severe reprimand from the Nuns that ran her school. 

What even was her life?

"BURNING....MANDALA!"

Several circles of fire flung at the man who was already looking a bit crispy but seemed unable to give up. Rei could do this all day but where was -

"You're in violation of the crown, Rock boy! By Royal Decree, I will punish you!"

Queen Moon. And Tuxedo Mask who was shooting Queen Moon a look which was hilariously identical to nicknamed 'Rock Boy' was doing as well. 

"Rock Boy? Really Queen Moon?"

"His name is Nephrite and that's a rock. What do you want?"

Tuxedo Mask sighed but focused on the matter at hand. Namely the terrified foreign princess, the attempted theft of a priceless crystal and a newly awakened Senshi. 

"Nephrite. There is no need to do this. Just come with us. That's not the Imperium Silver Crystal."

"I will not ally myself with the li- Wait. It's not?!" Nephrite's composure over the reveal that his fight was for nothing. 

"Of course not. Why would she have it when I do?" Queen Moon smiled but it was a very dangerous smile that promised pain. The Silver Crystal revealed itself before her brooch then disappeared once more. 

"Queen Beryl-"

"Is a tart with ideals above her station. She is not an actual Queen. Not of you, not of anyone. The only Queen here is me...and Princess D once she ascends the throne in Diamond Kingdom but that is aside from the point. You, along with Zoicite and Malacite belong with us. You know, the good guys." Queen Moon stepped forward, completely ignoring the way Nephrite raised a hand, glowing with power 

"What makes you good verses the Dark Kingdom?"

"Better branding for one. Also, here's a freebie, what is Beryl going to do if she ever got her hands on the crystal or took over earth? Is she doing it to change some great injustice or is she doing it for a power grab and a way to end all that we hold dear? Are you okay with being associated with that? What do you love, Nephrite?"

* * *

Despite being the eldest of the generals, Naphrite didn't know much of love. Zoicite and Malacite had their...affair going and Jedite, for all his attempts to appear older than he was, was a bit to young to know of it. 

Sometimes, when he was alone and the others were not around, he pondered human emotions and tried to recall things. 

Things like before his reawakening. Before the attack on the Moon Kingdom.

Who were his parents? Did he have siblings?

What culture was he from?

What languages did he know?

It was all empty. He could never recall anything. 

His comrades did not know this but he was slowly pulling away from them, trying to figure out himself and his past. 

Sometimes he got slivers, memories of a green eyed girl and a prince he swore to protect. Hints of happier times. Laughter. Fun. Learning. 

But then things darken and he was left hollow once more. 

He tried occasionally to distract himself by indulging a few vices here and there or losing himself in admiration of the stars. 

But he still felt empty.

* * *

"Do you think...do you think you can find that, Queen Moon? That you can find meaning in my life?" Nephrite asked softly. 

Queen Moon smiled. 

"Yes. I can. Granted, I am more of a guide than anything. Happiness and love is only found by those who seek it. You must want it for yourself. Attacking innocent princesses isn't the way to go about it, though."

Nephrite sighed but smiled back. "Fair enough."

"Great! Tuxedo Mask, if you could escort Princess D back to her guards, that would be lovely. Mars, please stay with me. Hopefully we can get things back to normal before Diamond Kingdom thinks Japan is being hostile."

* * *

"This is so much."

"I have to agree with Rei."

"You don't have to." Serena said with a grin. Darien rolled his eyes. They were ensconced in Rei's room at the shrine as Serena and Darien explained what was going on. Darien explained what had happened in the past while Serena explained the whole time travel adult to child thing. 

"Would you have really let me walk away from being Mars if I didn't want to fight?" Rei narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the teen. Serena turned serious and nodded solemnly. 

"Yes. I want willing warriors at my side. Granted, I admit that I would have asked you further down the line to join when the enemies became far stronger but if you had preferred to live your civilian life a bit longer, I would have managed with the other senshi." 

Serena's shoulders shifted back, straightening her spine. It no longer felt like they were a group of teenagers but at an audience with royalty. 

"You are one of my most powerful senshi, Rei. We will need you desperately when going against threats such as Nehelania and Galaxia but if you decided that you wanted to stay dormant, that was perfectly fine. This applies to all of my senshi. I know the location of all of them and aside from you, only Venus and Pluto have awakened.

I fear, with my adult knowledge, that at times I asked too much of you and the other senshi. But I must ask regardless to protect this universe."

Darien's hand reached out and took Serena's with mild hesitation. Serena looked at him, startled. Nephrite and Rei exchanged looks. 

"This time, you are not alone. With my knowledge and the emancipation of the Heavenly Kings along with everyone else, I am sure we can fight off Chaos in it's many incarnations. You have future knowledge to get around the mistakes of your previous timeline. I believe in you, Serenity."

He kissed her hand and Serena stared at him, eyes shining. 

"Thank you."

* * *

Amy sighed as she headed into her new school. She didn't want to change to a new school but since moving in with her mother in Juuban, naturally she had to change schools or be forced to take hour long trips back and forth each day along with cram school and any other extracurriculars her mother might force her to join to pump up her eventual high school transcript. 

"Mizuno, Amy?"

Amy looked up and made eye contact with the pretty blonde girl standing before her. 

"Ah, yes."

"I'm Serena. Welcome to Juuban Middle School!"

* * *

"Nephrite is gone too now."

"Our number seems to be dwindling."

"Malacite, Zoicite. Don't bother looking for the traitors. We need that energy. Work together and bring me the energy."

"Yes, Queen Beryl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much here. Just kinda tired. Enjoy and comment.


End file.
